


The Shoe Licker

by ReloFiend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Foot Fetish, Football, Gay, M/M, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloFiend/pseuds/ReloFiend
Summary: Young football jock meets a homeless man with a disguised foot fetish. The old homeless man is called "The Shoe Licker" by the town. Our young football jock soon finds out the extent of the old man's desires while finding out more about himself as well as what gets him hot and bothered.





	The Shoe Licker

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an erotic story. First time writing anything outside of high school to be completely honest.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it.

_Male on male fetish erotica: Main character is Matthew. Comes across “shoe licker” and proceeds to “befriend” a homeless man. Written by Relofiend_

 

My name is Matthew Frost. This is the story of how I found out about the “Shoe Licker” and how I came to start feeding and looking out for a homeless man; but first, a little bit about myself. I’m 20 years old, athletic build, football player and a gym junky, I’m 6.1ft in height, pale skin, short black hair and my right arm is covered in a tattoo sleeve. My tats are mainly just a mixture of things I have seen that I thought were awesome at the time while drunk, high... or both. They include mainly tigers and ripped flesh art showing machine parts underneath, pictures of naked chicks, the cliché douche bag tats as my friends like to call them. 

 

In my town we have this urban legend about the “Shoe Licker” which is supposedly this skinny, homeless, 60-year-old looking guy who creeps up on unsuspecting bystanders and violates their... shoes. From what I’ve heard though he starts by complimenting the shoes you’re wearing, looking at them intently and checking them out like he’s just found a nice piece of ass or something... and after a few minutes of awkwardness and confusion for the victim, he’ll ask to see the treads; the bottom of the shoe. Usually most people comply just to get rid of him, as what harm can come from showing some random dude the bottom of your shoe?

 

“Maybe he just likes shoes or something?”

 

Is what I can only imagine most people think. So, after the naive victim has lifted up the foot and bent their leg to the side to show him the treads of their shoe, the agile homeless man in less than a second, quickly falls to the ground, grabbing the ankle of the victim, and proceeding to aggressively lick the bottom of the shoe. Most people at this point are creeped out by the quick movement of the dude, not to mention disgusted at the fact that he’s licking the bottom of their shoe... and will kick or shoo (no pun intended) him away. So now that you know a little about me and a little about the urban legend of my town, I can start with the day that I met him... and how I came to quite like the shoe licker... in a sense. 

 

So, my average day usually involves a gym session in the morning and football practice with my local team shortly afterwards, as I’m a professional football player. This takes up majority of my time and I rarely get to hang out or see my family and non-football related friends. The day was Tuesday, I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off at 7:00am.

 

“Ugggh shut up...”

 

I say in a tired and muffled voice. I’m sure we can all agree that the feeling of waking up to an alarm is the worst, the piercing sound that wakes you up, makes you grumpy, and always sounds like a banshee’s cry no matter how many nice and pleasant tunes you try to use. I groan as my hand struggles to find the snooze button on the annoying machine. After a few minutes of accepting my fate of waking up, I stumble out of bed and head to the bathroom for a shower to wake me up. I lived alone in an apartment, so I didn’t mind leaving the bathroom door open, or walking around in my underwear briefs. I turn the water on in the shower. While I wait for the water to adjust I rub my eyes and bend down to lower my underwear, next thing I know my dick flicks up and almost hits me in the face while lowering my briefs.

 

“Ah.... nice to see you’re awake too”

 

I sigh as I finish taking off my underwear. I haven’t had any tail for a year or two, so I can’t blame my dick for being a little pent up. Never really had a girlfriend before, never really wanted a relationship, they didn’t appeal to me, but I use to sneak in a few quickies with some of the cheerleaders for my football team at school, before and after games; I usually would just let them blow me, but if time permitted it, id fuck them sometimes too. 

 

After checking the temperature, I hop into the shower, and begin to wash myself. After cleaning my hair and putting in some conditioner, I lather up my body with some body wash, paying extra attention to my butt cheeks, chest and arm area. Saving the best for last, I move my hands down my body as i begin to lather up the soap on my low hanging, golf ball sized balls and now only semi-erect, pale white, soft veined cock. With slow movements I massage my plump full nuts and stroke my slowly erecting dick, massaging my balls as I slide my foreskin back and forth, working into a nice stroking rhythm. I continue stroking my 9” uncut dick faster now that it’s fully erect, I fondle and squeeze my heavy balls with my other hand, moaning softly as my cock throbs and aches with pleasure. My face starts to show an expression of lust as I lean against the wall of the shower, my legs getting heavy and shaking slightly as I start pumping my cock hard and fast. My eyes roll back as I get close to climax, I linger slightly on the edge for a while, unable to fully finish myself off. Due to sexual frustration I proceed with my guilty pleasure, the hand paying close attention to my balls now moves down past my perineum and reaches my tight virgin butthole. I rub and tease my hole slightly while my other hand continues to stroke my cock with passion and speed, in a rotating and polishing movement. After a few minutes I press my finger against my hole, the pleasure shoots through my body as I start to push past that edge from earlier. My hand moves back to caring for my heavy hanging balls and my cock throbs as I start to shoot my cum all over the shower wall. I moan a deep sigh of pleasure and relief, as I relieve the burden from my nuts. My stroking starts to slow as I continue to moan slightly, overcome with pleasure for a few more seconds. 

 

After washing my seed off the shower wall, I continue cleaning myself and finish washing the conditioner out of my hair. I get dressed in my gym clothes, pack a bag with my football clothes, which includes a pair of loose shorts, my tight-fitting jersey, (I like to show off my muscles, helps me feel confident) a pair of compression shorts, which go under my loose football shorts, some socks, my football shoes, some clean underwear briefs and my water bottle. To the gym however I usually just wear some grey sweats, loose fitting shirt and some joggers. 

 

On my way to the gym, (which was only about an hour’s walk away, which I liked to walk to get some more cardio in) I see lots of people going about their lives and on their way to work, I usually change the route of the walk slightly to keep it from getting boring. At this time in the morning it’s usually fairly busy, everyone getting breakfast and heading to work, come early afternoon though it becomes reasonably quiet, and then late afternoon it picks back up again, everyone heading back home from work and what not.

 

Once I get to the gym, I greet the guy at the reception and proceed to lift some weights and do my usual exercise routine: a bit of cardio, a bit of strength, some resistance training, a bunch of squats and some lunges, nothing too exciting. After about 2 hours working out, I head to the showers to quickly wash the sweat off me and fondle myself slightly in the eyeshot of other guys, which usually drove some of them crazy, especially the closet gay or bi ones.

 

After teasing some of the poor blokes in the change rooms, I get changed into my football gear. I usually go straight from the gym to football practice, so it was just more convenient to take my clothes and get changed at the gym rather than going back home first. 

 

On my way to practice I notice the volume of people on the streets is starting to decrease, which is normal since the morning work rush is over. I walk past a bus stop which has quite a few people at it. I notice a bit of a commotion towards the back of the bus stop, some woman making noises of disgust as she tells someone to go away. I continue walking but out of curiosity, I try to see through the crowd to see what’s going on. I notice a tall and skinny man hunched over slightly, reaching and grasping for this woman’s shoes. Now, for the record, I never thought this “Shoe Licker” was real in all honesty, I mean, I thought it might have just been a rumour spread after someone watched some meth head lick a shoe or something; I never expected there to be a guy who just goes around trying to lick peoples shoes all day, like, how incredibly weird is that? However, sure enough this man was seemingly trying to get at these woman’s shoes, so maybe it wasn’t so much a “legend” and more so just the .... “friendly neighbourhood drug addict” being weird? If anything, I just think the guy needed some help and care. Anyway, it didn’t really concern me, the woman seemed fine after telling him to go away and moving herself away from him. I did notice however that he was dressed in tatters, with a ripped shirt and pants that looked so old and worn that a gentle breeze, or the wrong movement, would potentially drop them to his ankles. The man skulked back to a nearby alley way and disappeared into what looked like a makeshift shelter out of old boxes and other junk, clearly the man was homeless. 

 

After reaching the local football field, I put my stuff away in the available lockers, meet up with my team and proceed to play some practice games of football. I hung hang out with them for lunch and more football practice for majority of the day.

So, 5:00pm comes around and the sun is starting to get into position for the afternoon sunset. I say bye to my friends and grab my bag from the lockers. I slip back into my joggers as my football shoes aren’t that comfortable to walk home in after being in them all day, and then proceed to walk back home.

 

 The walk was uneventful for the most part, until I started getting close to that bus stop and alley way again, I saw the old homeless man, huddled in his shelter, perched staring at the shoes of people walking by or standing at the nearby bus stop. I hadn’t seen him prior to this day since, as mentioned before, I usually change my walking routes slightly every now and then to keep the local scenery changing. I kind of felt sorry for him once I saw him earlier, I wondered whether he was suffering from mental health problems or drug addiction, essentially trying to come up with a reason for his weird obsession with shoes. While lost in thought about it all, I don’t notice the old man darting out from his home in the alley as I walk past, he quickly approaches me, which I only noticed as he got close. I felt panicked for a few seconds until he stops about a meter away from me and says;

 

“hmm, I like your shoes”

 

In a gravelly but quiet voice. I look down at my shoes and back at him, all the while he never breaks eye contact with my feet. 

 

“Thanks… I guess”

 

I say in an awkward manner, kind of unaware of what to do in this situation. A few moments go by with me just standing there awkwardly while he looks at my shoes intently, grumbling something to himself that I can’t make out.

 

“Well... bye”

 

I say as I start to continue walking, except he quickly responds with

 

“Can I see the bottoms?”

 

Before I move too far away. Feeling fairly sympathetic for him, and also mildly curious about his obsession, I decide to indulge him.

 

“Sure....”

 

I say awkwardly. I lift up my foot and, as the stories go, he quickly snaps into this flurry of movements, kneeling down and grabbing my ankle. The slender old man then proceeds to lick with big long strokes up the sole of my shoe, some people look over from the bus stop briefly and after noticing what’s going on, some giggle, others roll their eyes, and some pretend they didn’t see anything, but they all end up going back to looking at their phones or chatting and not caring anymore.  
After letting the man lick my shoe a few times, I try to pull it away from him, except he pulls it closer to himself.

 

“Surely this isn’t good for your health sir”

 

I say in a concerned manner, after now witnessing firsthand the fervour at which he licks my shoe. He grumbles some more in response but keeps going. Some of the bus stop people are beginning to stare now, since I haven’t done the usual thing of yelling and shouting in disgust and kicking him away. I look around awkwardly and say to him in a lowered voice;

 

“If you want to keep going, can we at least go somewhere away from all these people staring? Maybe you can tell me why you like shoes so much? I might be able to get you some help.”

 

He stops licking briefly and looks at me with a weird stare, before letting go and walking back fairly quickly to his alley way. I follow him without trying to draw anyone’s attention and end up entering the alley after him.

 

I’m now in this damp dark alley way, the old man is in his box shelter, clearing things away and what looks like tidying up, but in reality, is just moving garbage from one pile to another. He quickly pats on this sturdy looking wooden box and looks at me. I cautiously walk over to the box and stand there, unsure of what he wants me to do.

 

“Are you okay? Does someone bring you food or anything?”

 

I say trying to show concern. The old man grunts and ignores me and then stands up tall, he’s roughly my height but skinny and without many muscles. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down onto the box, forcing me to sit, he is surprisingly stronger than he looks. He then wanders off, I watch him as he stands under a leaking air conditioner attached to one of the tall buildings that make up one side of the alley, it’s dripping is fairly consistent and is dropping a decent amount of water, which would explain the damp nature of the area. He uses the dripping like a shower, washing himself with the water, I was kind of impressed with his resourcefulness, but kept looking away to give him privacy, even though he kept “majority” of his clothes on. His loose-fitting pants fell down at one point, to reveal he doesn’t wear underwear, thankfully he was turned away from me so all that was in view was a pale skinny ass that was surprisingly nice to look at, for an old man. It was smooth and hadn’t lost all its perkiness yet. The other thing vaguely in view was the silhouette of very low hanging but surprisingly big balls between his legs. After “showering” for a few more minutes, he pulls up his pants and holds them there with one hand as he wanders back over with his now damp clothes and wet, shoulder length, salt and pepper hair. He fetches a nearly empty deodorant can from one of his garbage heaps and sprays it all over himself. I was kind of confused as to why it looked like it was getting ready for something or felt the need to “wash” and smell “good”, I just thought not many people must have paid attention to him or given him a moment of their time. I grin slightly after thinking about it, feeling righteous and good about myself as a person. He interrupts my thoughts by sitting down in front of me on the ground, he places my right leg into his lap, grabbing and inspecting the shoe on my foot. I felt the creeping curiosity come back and wondered whether or not he would exhaust himself of licking shoes if I just let him keep going. It was getting dark, but I wasn’t far away from home, and I didn’t have anything else to do, I’m also twice his size in terms of bulk, so it’s not like he would be game enough to try and hurt me or overpower me. 

 

I decided to let the old man have his way with my shoe. Sure enough he begins licking it again with the same fervour as before, this time it felt a little less awkward since people weren’t watching anymore, but still felt strange within its own right. I sat through it for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, before throwing my head back and leaning against the wall with my hands behind my head, since the wooden box was pressed against a brick wall.  
  
“Surely he would stop soon”  
  
I thought to myself, but he didn’t. With me no longer looking at him, I didn’t notice him slowly undoing my shoe laces, until, in one quick motion I felt my shoe flying off. I expected him to just sit there licking my now empty shoe but to my surprise he threw the shoe to the side and started sniffing my foot, pressing his face against my sock. I kind of make a screwed-up face comprised of a mix of confusion and shock. I don’t know why I didn’t stop him, but I’m now thankful that I didn’t, because what happened next was unbelievable. 

 

As quick as he had removed my shoe, he removed my sock, I was now dealing with a homeless, skinny, old man sucking on the toes of my right foot. It felt surprisingly good, I kind of got distracted by the sensation that I didn’t really think about the situation at hand. He sucked on each of my toes one at a time, starting with my little toe and working up to my big toe. His tongue went between them and around them, it felt amazing. He would suck and slobber on my big toe, he would shove it into his mouth and lap his tongue around it, I never knew my feet were so sensitive up until then. 

He started licking up the base of my foot, my sweaty foot that I had been running around playing football all day with, he didn’t seem to care, in fact I wondered if he enjoyed it more because it was sweaty, as he often stopped to sniff my foot. I sit there in guilty pleasure, as it felt really good, but I didn’t know if I should let some random, strange, old, homeless, man continue to suck on my foot.  
  
In a state of turmoil, I sit there unmoving, letting the old geezer have his way with my right foot. A few minutes later I had noticed he was slowly moving up my foot, only ever an inch at a time, so I didn’t notice at first. I let him keep going, I think to myself

 

“fuck it, I haven’t been touched by another person for years, and no one can see us behind his box house in this dark damp alley way anyway” and I proceeded to let him continue obsessing over my foot. 

 

At this point it was getting fairly dark, about dusk, I could still make out the old man as the nearby street light provided enough light down the alley that I could make out the silhouette and a few features of the old dude. I lay back into the wall some more, my gym bag sitting next to me on the ground, as I experience the best foot “massage” ever. The old man begins to let his hands wander, and one starts to slide up my leg, stopping just outside my football shorts’ pant leg, and barely touching my compression shorts. I look down in shock for a moment, but also notice my own bulge in my soccer pants, I also felt I was leaking pre, as the head of my dick felt wet.  
  
My cock had gotten hard and pushed down my right leg, creating a bulge in my compression shorts, and a noticeable tightness in my football shorts. The old man didn’t seem to notice though, at least I hadn’t seen him even look at any other part of me other than my foot. I sit there hoping he doesn’t notice, while I silently let him get me harder and more erect.

 

“I’m really going to have to rub one out later”.

 

I think to myself. A few minutes go by, my cock throbs and lets out some pre-cum every now and then from the sensation of the old man sucking on my toes and licking up and down my foot. His hand still hasn’t moved position, but instead is just rubbing that one place on my thigh, as long as it didn’t move any higher, I was okay with it. During a moment of lust however, I grab my throbbing bulge through my pants briefly, trying to re-adjust it as my cock was hard and tight under my compression shorts. In this moment though the old man’s hand shoots up under my football shorts, and rests on the bulge of my throbbing cock, over my compression shorts. I jolt slightly in shock, his hand just resting unmoving on the bulge of my dick, without a doubt he could now feel it pulsating and throbbing. I sit there stunned, I work up the courage to move his hand away but before I could he quickly squeezes and rubs my bulge, and I pre a little more. I let out a soft moan as my body reacts to someone touching my hard, throbbing dick. He rubs the moist part of the bulge, coating his finger in my pre. He then pulls his hand out, quickly shoving it into his mouth without breaking eye contact with my foot. The second he tastes my pre-cum though his head jolts to look at my bulge, he then shuffles closer to my crotch, before planting his face into my bulge, sniffing my sweaty cock and balls. I look at him with a concerned look and back up into the wall some more, a failed attempt by my pride to look like I’m not enjoying every second of this. He rolls up my compression shorts incredibly quickly, fumbling with his hands a few times. He rolls it up to the point that my foreskin and cock head poke out, pre-cum leaking out from the foreskin. He stares at it for what felt like a split second before plunging his mouth onto the head, sucking the foreskin and head of my cock nice and hard, licking up and swallowing my pre-cum. I feel his tongue slip into my foreskin, rubbing around the head of my dick, lapping it much like he did my big toe from earlier. I gasp loudly as he starts to grab my bulge with his hand, squeezing and fondling my balls through my pants. He pauses from my balls for a second to push up more of my pant leg, with every inch of my dick that he exposes, he slides more of it into his mouth. Before long, my right pant leg is at my hip and he’s deepthroating my entire pale white, veiny, throbbing cock. I’m moaning loudly at this point, enjoying the sensation of my dick being swallowed, I didn’t care by who, besides, he gave infinitely better head than the cheerleaders. Lust begins to overtake me. I stand up, pulling my dick out of his mouth, it’s drenched in saliva, dripping even; trust a homeless guy to salivate so much at the taste of your cock. I drop my pants to my ankles and stand there exposing my cock and balls to the old man, leaving my tight football jersey on. The old man quickly attaches his lips to the head of my dick again and slides my cock back into his warm mouth with speed. He proceeds to lap his tongue around it and sucks on it hard, like a dog slobbering over a bone. I put my hands behind my head and let the old man continue to enjoy the taste of my young cock. Every now and then I feel him stop and lick all around my foreskin, sucking softly, and I know it’s because I’ve shot more pre-cum into his mouth and he can’t get enough of it. Feeling weak at the knees from this man’s amazing throat and mouth, I feel almost at his mercy due to the overwhelming pleasure he’s giving me, which is good because I wouldn’t have wanted to stop what he did next anyway.

 

He slides my throbbing wet dick out of his mouth slowly, almost like he’s savouring the taste of a lollipop. He stands up, turns me around and then pushes me back towards the box, I stumble from my pants around my ankle, and end up leaning over the box, my belly against the topside, and my pale white plump rear is exposed to the old man. Before I can realise what’s happening he pulls my fat, muscular cheeks apart and shoves his tongue inside my hole. I let out a deep manly moan of pleasure as I experience my first rim job. The man tongue fucks my hole with the same passion and enthusiasm that he sucked my foot and cock with. He licks up and down my sweaty hole, my cock and balls hang between my legs, my big balls resting against either side of my thighs. He then reaches in between my legs and starts fondling my low hanging balls, massaging them with one hand, and then moving that hand to stroke my dick.

 

After stroking my pulsating cock and tongue fucking my hole for a while, he turns me back around and stands me up. This time he sucks on my balls, fitting one in his mouth at a time due to how big and juicy they are, he then licks up the base of my shaft before slamming it into his mouth. The sudden embrace from his throat makes me twitch with pleasure, and I start thrusting hard into his mouth, it makes a satisfying wet slap as my balls hit his chin, coating his neck and chin in his own saliva. He reaches around with one hand and grabs my ass, almost pushing my ass towards him, forcing my cock deeper into his mouth. The wet slobbering sounds from his mouth were amazing to hear, he was slurping and swallowing my meaty dick, and enjoying the taste of it. I look down to notice his own hand was grabbing his own bulge through his poorly fitting pants. He was kneeling, and they were threatening to fall, but his hand groping himself was keeping them up around his lower waist. His bulge was big, and the loose-fitting pants did it no justice. I reach down and grab his hand while he’s slobbering on my dick and place it on my other butt cheek. Shortly after some more thrusting I see his pants perch on his hard cock, his erect dick the only thing keeping his pants up. He grunts as he removes them and reveals a beautiful 7-8” looking cock. Perfectly straight with a barely noticeable bend downwards, nice looking head covered by a big foreskin and nice subtle veins, his balls are big and knocking between his thighs. Staring at his hard cock makes me hornier, so I start to really thrust hard into his mouth, a small amount of saliva shooting off the side each time my cock slams into his mouth, my wet balls still slapping against his neck and chin. He pushes me back into the box, I sit back down, and he continues pushing me up and back, I rock back into the wall, my head now against the wall and my legs in the air. The old man starts tongue fucking my exposed ass hole again while stroking his own cock and mine at the same time, my cock covered in saliva, his hand moves up and down it fast with ease, making a satisfying wet sound each time he strokes it. He continues eating me out, licking my hole and stroking his own cock. I’m overcome with pleasure as he milks me, wanking my large throbbing cock as he licks up and down my tight asshole. Pre-cum starts to gush out of my cock as I get close to cumming.  
  
“I’m about to cum old man....”

  
I say while moaning. My words almost seem to awaken something in him, as he very quickly moves his head up, and plants his lips back onto my cock, sliding it back in with incredible speed and lapping up all my pre. He massages my balls with one hand and fingers my tight hole with the other. I’m moaning loudly as I start to explode inside this man’s mouth. He doesn’t stop sucking, and instead swallows it all.

 

“Yes, taste my cum old man, let my cock feed you.”

 

I say while moaning and cumming inside him. He takes my cock out of his mouth, and places it on his tongue, making me watch as the last final shots of cum shoot into his mouth and onto his tongue, then swallowing it all. He licks my cock clean and keeps licking up and down the shaft. He keeps going even after I try to squirm to get him to stop. I twitch from the oversensitivity as he keeps sucking and licking. I pry his head away from my dick, and he decides to just suck on my balls as he continues to jerk his own still hard dick. After I recover a little from the biggest and best orgasm I’ve ever experienced, I place my foot on his cock and start massaging it with my foot, he grunts with what sounds like pleasure, and starts thrusting into my foot. I start to piece it together after my lust subsides.

 

“This man doesn’t have an obsession with shoes, he has a foot fetish.”

 

I think to myself. I grin slightly at my realisation, as he starts to slide his cock between the gap of my big toe and second toe. He moves my foot back up to his face and starts sucking on the big toe while stroking his cock, after a few moments he lets out another grunt and shoots his load all over himself. 

 

After putting my clothes back on, the old man stands under the dripping air conditioner again to wash the cum from his clothes, he then proceeds to huddle back into his home made out of boxes without a word. I kneel down to him.

 

“Um... thank you for the fun time I guess?”

 

I say awkwardly to him, before standing back up and grabbing my bag. I leave behind some money, so he can get himself some food, before I finally walk out of the alley. I stop mid-way and turn around to say with a cheeky grin

 

“Would it be okay if you could give me another ‘foot massage’ next time I’m walking back by you? My feet are always so tired after practice”

 

The man just grunts and nods before going back to sorting out garbage piles. 

 

The stories of the “shoe licker” started to die down after I started visiting him. He no longer harasses anyone walking past. Each day after footy practice I would walk the same route back home and drop in to give him some more money for food, and to also shamelessly “feed” him my cum, which he seemingly couldn’t get enough of, evident from how enthusiastically he drains me.

 

This went on for a few months, until I started getting a little attached to our “visits” so I brought him back to my apartment, so I can have him to myself. I cleaned him up, got him some new clothes and now he lives with me. He’s still a man of little words, I told my friends and family that he was just an older guy needing a roommate and a place to stay. Funny thing I’ve noticed after he’s moved in though, I don’t use my alarm clock very often now. Each morning around the same time, I wake up to my cock in his mouth, it’s so much nicer to wake up to an orgasm than a piercing sound, and he never lets me get pent up, I’ve even started swallowing his load to from time to time. The other perk of him living with me is every day I go to football practice or a big game, I come home and the only thing he’ll say to me is “hmm... I like your shoes” with a seedy smile, and in that moment, I always know I’m about to receive the best “foot massage” in the world. 

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually came up with this story after having a dream about it the night after reading somewhere on the internet about an urban legend of a homeless guy licking the shoes of people in a small town. I welcome constructive criticism and feedback.


End file.
